


Демон во мне

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Данте в отъезде. Алан остается один на один со своим демоном.Дата написания работы: 2012 г.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Две пары наручников: Данте и Алан





	Демон во мне

Алан проснулся от стука сердца. Не своего.  
Парень привстал, оглядываясь в темноте спальни. Никого. И только биение чьего-то огромного сердца гулко отдавалось от стен и звучало в голове. Тревога моментально заколола в груди.  
Что это? Демоны? Кто-то из подчиненных Данте созданий Ада?  
Сердце запульсировало чаще и рыжий вздрогнул, ощутив мимолетное прикосновение к спине. Обернулся рывком.  
Никого.  
И тут кровать поддалась под чьим-то весом, сминая белье.  
Алан бросился к двери, дернул ее на себя и прижал с другой стороны своим телом. Было так страшно. Что это? Оно ищет Данте? А кого же еще оно может искать в «Devil may cry»?  
В дверь глухо ударило. Алан заскулил от страха и бросился вниз, поскальзываясь босыми ногами на деревянных ступеньках. Слетел с лестницы, успел только ухватиться за навершие балясины, и что-то горячее вдруг пронеслось перед ним, обдав запахом страха. Парень попятился, он вертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть то, что незримо находилось в пустой конторе, было совсем рядом, дышало где-то над самым ухом.  
Пустой темный холл был тих.  
Ничто не выдавало присутствия демона. Ушел? Может, понял, что хозяина нет?  
Рыжий шагнул вперед, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Стол… оружие… старое фото… нигде ни следа. Входная дверь была слегка приоткрыта, и Алан поспешил к ней, чтобы запереться. Но стоило сделать несколько шагов, как пол просел от удара, и резко свистнув в воздухе, тонкий, появившийся из тьмы хвост с силой врезался в огромное зеркало. Мириады осколков хлынули на паркет, в звоне потонул рык чудовища, чья оскаленная морда на миг отразилась в летящих осколках.  
Черные когти звякнули и опустились на пол, заставив здание содрогнуться.  
Оно было огромным… Алан чувствовал, как оно проходит мимо, скрываясь во тьме. Каждый шаг чудовища вспарывал покрытие пола и оставлял на потолке след, будто по нему чертили острые шипы. Сердце монстра гулко билось в помещении, и это было так страшно, что Алан не мог даже пошевелиться, не мог смотреть, он едва не терял сознание от ужаса, зажимая рукой рот и глядя себе под ноги расширенными глазами.  
Уходи… уходи… По щеке сбежала слеза и, сорвавшись с подбородка, исчезла внизу. Уходи, пожалуйста... Данте… где ты…  
Ноги подогнулись, рыжий упал на колени. Рвотные спазмы душили его, выворачивали наизнанку желчью, а в висках билось чужое сердце, так громко… громко…  
Чудовище зарычало вновь. Полыхнули в темноте алые глаза.  
-Я пришел за тобой.  
Голос его прозвучал везде и нигде.  
-Я пришел за тобой. Я пришел забрать тебя.  
Тяжелые шаги приближались, и Алан все больше сворачивался в комок, пытаясь стать незаметнее, исчезнуть, умереть, пропасть.  
Хвост скользнул по стенам и потолку, сшибая развешанный арсенал. Звон падающих мечей оглушил рыжего.  
-Я пришел за тобой.  
Алан в панике оглянулся, рванулся к лестнице, но дуновение ветра, будто монстр пронесся перед его носом, остановило парня. Он знал, кто это. И он знал, что монстр действительно пришел за ним. За его душой. За его телом.  
-Берсерк…  
Раскатистый довольный рык. Стальные когти врезались в стены по обе стороны от парня, и пошли вниз, снимая стружку, сдирая украшения и трофеи, дробя бетон. Алан стоял, обмерев, и боялся даже вздохнуть.  
Огромное чудовище было прямо за ним, оно дышало в спину, обжигая дыханием.  
-Уходи, - голос дрогнул, демон засмеялся, и от его смеха штукатурка посыпалась с потолка.  
Пасть разверзлась, и горячий длинный язык прошелся по спине парня, оставляя влажный след. От напора Алан едва не повалился вперед.  
-Уходи! Проваливай! – заорал он, оборачиваясь, - ты, тварь, я сильнее тебя! Исчезни!  
Контора была пуста.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Он ушел? Правда, ушел?!  
-Да, - раздался в пустоте до боли знакомый голос, - я, правда, ушел.  
И резкий, наглый смех.  
Алан вздрогнул, отступая к лестнице. Потому что из тьмы к нему шел он сам. Неумолимо надвигаясь, к нему шел его двойник, он хищно улыбался, смотрел на него исподлобья алыми пылающими глазами и чертил по стене когтями.  
-Я пришел за тобой.  
И тут рыжий рванул наверх, прочь от самого страшного своего кошмара, прочь в спасительную теплоту спальни, где все пахло единственным, кто мог его защитить. Мог бы.  
Если бы был здесь сейчас.  
Дверь не задержала демона, она слетела с петель от первого же пинка. Алан попятился, запнулся о кровать и с размаху сел на нее, пытаясь отползти прочь от Берсерка. А тот, улыбаясь, шел прямо к нему, и его деформированные лапы легко переступали через вещи, которые рыжий сбросил на пол, надеясь хоть как-то задержать монстра.  
-Тебе от меня не убежать, - он легко впрыгнул на кровать, нагнулся немного, и Алан невольно запрокинул голову, глядя в огненные кратеры его глаз. Когтистые ноги демона уперлись по сторонам от бедер парня, чудовище облизнуло пухлые губы и рукой приласкало подбородок Килера.  
-Не трогай меня… Ты меня не получишь… - Алан не мог оторвать от него глаз. Словно зеркало.  
Губы растянулись в подобие улыбки.  
-Ты мой вот уже шесть лет, и вскоре я, наконец, поглощу тебя полностью. Твое тело – мое. Твоя душа – моя. Ты – мой.  
-Нет…  
-Да, - он гибко нагнулся, приникая губами к губам.  
Такое странное ощущение – целовать себя же самого, разве что во рту двойника было жарче и больнее от звериных клыков. А еще от слюны демона перед глазами мерк свет. Берсерк змеей обвился вокруг парня, его руки были везде, он лизал и гладил своего носителя, терся об него, схватывал и ласкал кольцами гибкого хвоста.  
-Ты мой….  
Рыжий попробовал вырваться, но демон не позволил. В его руках была чудовищная сила, и стоило парню взглянуть в глаза демона, как мысли о сопротивлении терялись, все вокруг начинало плыть, а губы, приоткрывающие его рот, становились такими сладкими… Адский огонь был тем, кто обнимал Килера. Жег изнутри, был везде, вокруг, крепко, не опуская…  
Руки вытянулись вперед и рыжий со стоном прогнулся, откидывая голову назад. Горячий язык прошелся по плечу, выжигая на коже черные узоры.  
-Я твоя сила, - шептал ему демон, прижимаясь всем своим телом, проникая хвостом туда, где было влажно и туго, скалился на ухо своей жертве, вырывая стоны блаженства и боли, - ты хочешь меня, ты взываешь ко мне…  
Алан тяжело сглотнул, обернулся, чтобы уткнуться губами в горячую, испещренную черными полосами шею.  
-Мы должны быть вместе… твое тело… моя мощь…  
Когти с силой прошлись по спине, и царапины вспухли и разверзлись кровью, девственной кровью Жертвы древнего как мир Зла.  
-Отпусти меня, - тихо, не веря, что произносит это вслух, - не хочу…  
И тут же – полный неги стон, и до боли в пояснице дальше по кровати, пальцами в рыжую гриву:  
-Еще!..  
И таяла во тьме ехидная улыбка демона:  
-Лжец…  
Он оплетал его своим телом и своими чарами. Змей, искусивший Еву, первородный Грех, Люцифер и Антихрист. Алан стонал и кричал, не в силах сопротивляться его очевидной власти. В какой-то момент образ охотника промелькнул перед глазами и рыжий застонал отчаянней, мотнул головой, выдираясь из плена.  
-Я не могу, нет! Данте!  
Пальцы подхватили подбородок, развернули, заставляя смотреть в огненные кратеры алых глаз.  
-Он тебя не защитит. Ты ведь знаешь.  
По щекам рыжего побежали слезы. Злые слезы отчаянья и стыда.  
Демон лизнул соленые губы, и хвост, обвившись вокруг лодыжки, рванул парня, усаживая на колени, спиной к Берсерку, лицом к зеркалу, установленному прямо напротив кровати.  
Они оба отражались в нем – нагие, неразделимые, похожие как близнецы, только один из них, покрытый сетью шрамов и царапин, тихо скулил в тисках рук второго – сильного и злого, шепчущего на ухо то, от чего Алана покидали остатки сил.  
-Ты любишь его, лишь поэтому находишься здесь… ты же видишь, что происходит, когда он уезжает… ты уже не выходишь на улицу… ты боишься своего отражения, потому что видишь в нем меня… - кончик языка скользнул по влажным, приоткрытым губам парня и слизнул жалобный стон, - ты лжешь ему… хочешь продлить агонию… надеешься, надеешься, надеешься… Но все зря. Он даже не сумеет убить тебя. Не сможет вовремя, не сможет вонзить меч в твое сердце. А после будет уже поздно. Потому что не будет больше тебя… Буду только я….  
Он зарычал, глубже и сильнее вторгаясь в тело, вырывая стоны у парня. Их винные гривы мешались, текли по плечам и спинам, словно кровь, липли к губам, к высоким скулам, разлетались от дыхания. Берсерк жадно брал то, что принадлежало ему. Алан цеплялся за ковку руками, в кровь резал ладони и шире расставлял ноги, ненавидя себя, и все же отдаваясь ненасытному демону.  
-Я - Страсть… - шипел монстр, разворачивая голову рыжа к зеркалу, и тот видел тени на стенах и потолке, они шевелились, извивались, сплетались в единую фигуру, а она бросала отражения разверстой в рыке пасти, и огромные крылья в звенящей тишине простирались над ними, - я - Ярость…  
Алан прогибался кошкой, принимая жесткие и глубокие толчки, скалился от когтей, ползущих по бокам… Боль растекалась по телу жаром желания, и Берсерк надрывно, злобно смеялся, оплетая его своими чарами, словно шипастыми побегами плетистой розы – тонкий стебель гибкой ивы. Парень раскинул колени, вздыхая тихо и надрывно. В зеркале он видел, как его демонический двойник с наслаждением вылизывает ему грудь, прикусывает соски острыми, словно бритвы зубами. Хвост кольцом сдавил шею, Алан захрипел, перед глазами зыбко поплыли волны, но он не в силах был оторвать взгляда от их отражения.  
Там был Данте. Где-то там, далеко за сплетающимися телами, за тенью настоящего Берсерка, которую он отбрасывал… был охотник, и рыжий смотрел на него, смотрел, беззвучно шевеля губами, и пальцы подергивались, словно он хотел ухватить что-то незримое. Но глаза Берсерка вспыхивали, и рыжий снова стонал, принимая его всего, целиком, впитывал кожей, обхватывал ногами, глотал тугую голодную слюну демона и кричал, впиваясь в плечи своему двойнику, кричал, пока огромная ментальная тень чудовища расправляла над ними крылья, погружая комнату во мрак…

Данте вернулся через два дня. Рыжий встретил его парой обидных замечаний, психанул для порядка, а обиженно уходя наверх, игриво и маняще махнул хвостом. Охотник целовал его нежно и ласково, гладил спину, на которой едва успели зарасти глубокие полосы, и аккуратно вминал в свежее, скрипящее от крахмала белье.  
-Рыж... рыжик… а где зеркало? Ты ведь так его хотел.  
Алан притягивал мужчину для новых поцелуев, жадно касался губ, не в силах оторваться и мурлыкал, утопая пальцами в белом шелке волос:  
-Я разбил его… случайно… прости… поцелуй меня, Данте…


End file.
